Alice Phantomhive
"I returned to help my brother. I am a pawn in his chest board, but I am the Queen. Without me, he cannot finish his business, so I will make sure, along with Sebastian, that he gets what he needs and makes the correct moves without hesitation. Therefore, I will become his maid, so I may never leave his side." -''Alice Phantomhive'' 'Mistress Alice Phantomhive '''is the younger sister of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and co owner of the Funtom Company. She is called ''The Queen's Kind Puppy because of her brother's title. Alice is Ciel's personal maid and is engaged to Edward Midford, her brother of her brother's fiancé. She is much younger than him, but they will wed, according to Alexis Leon Midford, once she turns 17. Appearence Alice is a short, twelve-year-old girl with strawberry blonde locks and brown eyes, along with a beauty mark under her left eye, like her father. Her arms and legs are thin, her shoulders slim and her waist is narrow. Ciel makes her wear the simplest of dresses, all in blue, when she doesn't wear her maid's uniform. She was given the blue sapphire earrings Ciel had somehow "obtained". She has a mark on her side torso of when she was in the cult with her brother, and it has some burnt skin around it that gets infected once in a while. She only lets Sebastian and Ciel see it and, in any case, refuses to go to a doctor to get it checked. Personality Alice is a very happy child, and devotes her life and work solely to her brother. She tends to find Elizabeth annoying and tries to get away from her any chance she's given. Even if Elizabeth fails to make Ciel smile, once Alice and Ciel are alone, she would smile to him and he would smile back to her. Alice sometimes goes against Sebastian's orders and brings her brother secret goods from the kitchen whenever she or he pleases. She's very kind and giving, however, do to her terrible shared past, whenever a guest comes to visit, she is automatically serious and shy if she hasn't meet the guest before. However, if a guest comes and it's Mr. Lao, for instance, her original happy and kind personality comes back. Alice is very fond of sweets like her brother, and is allergic to bee stings and ant bites like her father, not to mention that she has asthma like her mother and brother. Alice displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder because of the abuse she went through, as a slave in a perverse cult. She occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event, and when she does, she'd become completely unaware of her surroundings and would start to cry to Ciel for help. Even after suffering somethings like that, Alice smiles solely for her brother and her to stay sane. Although she usually present herself as a childish and kind person, opposite of Ciel, she can become rather solemn and mature when it comes to problems with the Company, family or important events. She isn't very competitive and never holds a grudge against people if he doesn't need to. Despite being weak when she was a child, Alice uses a bow and arrow to defend the manor, her brother and friends if needed. There is an amount of arrows and bows hidden throughout the manor, all for either her or Sebastian to use just in case. She and Ciel share a room. Whenever Ciel remarks and claims that they were fully capable of sleeping without one another, Alice admitted that without him, she felt weak and scared, with urges to cry. History Alice was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, she suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and food allergies. She would often smile and watch Ciel play with Elizabeth, her cousin and Ciel's fiancé, and would draw and learn with Edward, her cousin and fiancé. On her 9th birthday and her brother's 10th, she was running through the manor in hand with Ciel when they came across their dead mother, father and dog. They called desperately for help and they ran into Tanaka, who urged the young children to flee. Before he could say more, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unknown assassin who then grabbed Ciel, another then grabbing Alice and taking them apart from each other. Alice was sold, and her kidnappers commented that she was "rare" and worth more than three people. She was bought and branded by her new owners, giving her the mark of a "caged beauty". She cried that she was cold, hurt and missed her brother, whom unknown to her, was bought by the same people. She was handcuffed and dressed in a perverted dress, making her act as a maid for the cult leader. They whipped her whenever she would cry and ask to see her brother, she would be stabbed if she messed something up, and she was almost left for dead when she fainted of blood loss and starvation when getting her master tea. Some time passed, and Alice lost hope on herself, and prayed, as she was about to die, that Ciel would come and take her away, over the hill and faraway. As she was about to close her eyes, an image of Ciel and a man that she had never seen came upon her sight. The man burnt the place up and Ciel picked Alice up and carried her away. The first place they went after these events was to the Royal Hospital, where their aunt worked; they were reunited with Tanaka, and a carriage was arranged to bring them back to the manner once all of Alice's injuries were cured. On the way, Ciel explained to Alice that Sebastian was a demon and that he made a contract with him, offering his soul. Alice then gave Sebastian an order; to take her soul as well, since he saved her as well. Ciel denies this, but Alice says that when he dies, she would be all alone, and would never learn to live without him. Ciel then accepts, giving Sebastian the order and making him put a seal on Alice, which is her brand of the cult. Alice, Ciel and Sebastian viewed the ruined manor, then visited the graves of their parents. Sebastian left briefly, and when Alice and Ciel returned to him, they found that the manor had been rebuilt by the demon. Ciel later took his place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's watchdog, throwing a ball in name of the queen and announcing that Alice wanted to become both maid and mistress, the queen giving her the nickname, "Kind Puppy". Sometime during that same year, Ciel called Alice and Sebastian to his room, complaining of two wobbly teeth that were preventing him from eating properly. After examining the two, Sebastian forcefully took the first one out, much to Ciel's chagrin and he threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ciel then let Alice take out the other one, not liking how Sebastian dealt with them. Alice moved it a little and after a few minutes she retreated, handing him his baby tooth, with no blood and no pain. Ever since, Ciel calls Alice instead of Sebastian to take care of those kind of things. Plot Black Butler Arc One morning, Sebastian and Alice wake a twelve-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, and serve him an elegant breakfast. Sebastian dresses his master and informs him of his schedule for the day while Alice sets his tea and his newspaper. As the day progresses, Sebastian's meritorious skills as a fighter and servant are highlighted, as well as Alice's bond with Ciel and her ability to sneak sweats to him every now and then, much to the earl's liking. Ciel tells his butler and sister that they have received a call from Italy from Chlaus, who would arrive at six o'clock that day. Sebastian and Alice promise to provide hospitality for their guest. Afterward, Chlaus arrives, and Ciel asks for his usual goods. Chlaus hands over a "game," telling him it was difficult to obtain. Nevertheless, Ciel requests for another "game," saying that kids have a greed for games. Alice comes inside and serves some tea and sweets she made, but as she was about to leave, Ciel asks her to stay and play with them. Ciel introduces Alice to Chlaus, making him confused as to why the mistress was a maid. Sebastian interrupts them and serves their evening meal with help of Alice. Things are progressing smoothly until Mei-rin accidentally spills wine on the tablecloth. Sebastian then pulls the stained tablecloth cleanly and swiftly from the table without disrupting the food and plates on it. Ciel tells Chlaus to ignore the tablecloth and continue eating leisurely. Chlaus praises Ciel's butler and sister, and they enjoy some Japanese dessert. Later, Ciel, Alice and Sebastian go to London for a new cane, after Finnian broke the other one. The shopkeeper mistakes Alice as the owner of "Master's" cane, to Ciel's annoyance. Sebastian scares the shopkeeper with the cane, and then he pays him before departing from the shop with Ciel. When they arrive home, Ciel and Alice are shocked to find his manor and the other servants decorated with girly accessories. Ciel discovers that his fiancée, Elizabeth, is responsible for this. She wants a dance party despite Ciel's dismay. Sebastian reminds him that he cannot afford to turn Elizabeth down coldly since she is the daughter of the Midford family and his future wife. Sebastian and Alice soon concludes that Ciel has no dancing experience (which is why he is reluctant to join Elizabeth in dancing) and they offer to teach him the basics. Alice takes the opportunity to get away from Elizabeth, claiming to Sebastian that she was "too much to handle" for her and her health. After the dance lessons, Ciel comes out to greet Elizabeth. She is excited until she notices Ciel's blue ring. She snatches it, claiming he cares more about the ring than her feelings. Ciel demands that she returns it, Alice tries to convince her too, and his fierceness makes her cry. Elizabeth throws the ring on the floor forcefully, and it shatters into pieces. Ciel is horrified and attempts to slap Elizabeth, but he slaps Alice instead after she got in the way to protect Elizabeth. After calming down, Ciel picks up the shattered ring and tosses them out the window. He declares that he remains as the head of the Phantomhive family even without the ring. He then wipes Elizabeth's tears, hugs and apologizes to Alice and dances with Elizabeth. In his bedroom, Ciel absentmindedly reaches for his blue ring and remembers that it is gone. Sebastian remarks that the ring is actually very important to Ciel and that he had only put on an ostentatious show of throwing it away for Elizabeth. He puts his hand over Ciel's, and when he uncovers it, the repaired ring is on Ciel's thumb. Although Alice and Ciel are surprised by its return, he comments how the ring has witnessed the deaths of its masters—their grandfather and father. Irrefutably, he says, he would grow sick one day and pass away with the ring. Sebastian and Alice tuck him into bed, and Ciel orders him to stay by his side until Alice comes back from changing and they both fall asleep. Later, Ciel and Alice are playing pool with the other Aristocrats of Evil. They promise that he would catch the "rat" soon since they received ingredients; that is, drugs, from Chlaus. Ciel and Alice then retreat to Ciel's study where they are grabbed by an unseen attacker. Before long, the kidnapper is revealed to be the Italian drug dealer, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family. He binds and beats Alice and Ciel. Azzurro says that he hates the English because they are too submissive to the Queen. He asks Ciel to cooperate, but Ciel states that he refuses to conspire with a filthy "sewer rat." Azzurro demands to know the location of the drugs Chlaus obtained, threatening to kill Alice and Ciel's servants if not told, but Ciel simply laughs it off. Azzurro kicks Ciel and tells his snipers to kill Ciel's servants while he takes Alice and kicks her continuously. She then threatens him that the number of times he's been hitting her is going to be the double of arrows on his head. Soon after, the snipers inform Azzurro via telephone that they have failed their assassination mission. Infuriated, Azzurro orders them to return at once, but the snipers begin to scream at an oncoming attack and their voices are cut off. Ciel chuckles, and he and Alice are kicked tumultuously by the outraged Azzurro as a result. Sebastian answers the phone, introducing himself as a member of the Phantomhive household, and announces that he will come for Ciel and Alice soon. Both Ciel and Alice bark at his response. Afterward, Sebastian arrives and attempts to hand over the ransom, but Azzurro has hidden men shoot him multiple times, inflicting seemingly fatal wounds. He boasts that he is the winner of the game. He then threatens to sell Ciel and kill Alice and removes Ciel's eyepatch. Ciel asks Sebastian how long he plans to continue to play dead. In response, Sebastian stands up and "returns" the bullets by throwing them back at the men and killing them. Sebastian and Ciel banter for a while, which distresses Azzurro greatly, and he threatens to shoot Alice in the head. When Sebastian demurs from rescuing him immediately, Ciel asks Sebastian if he is daring to go against the Faustian Contracts in the negative, assuring him that that would be unthinkable. Ciel's right eye and Alice's side gleams with the contract's seal, and he orders Sebastian to save them. Azzurro impulsively shoots at Ciel, but he soon discovers that Ciel is still alive. Sebastian appears behind Azzurro with the bullet he has shot and drops them into his pocket. He then sets them down on a chair, releases their binds, and finishes Azzurro off with the help of Alice, who Sebastian had given her a bow and ten arrows, all of them to his head as promised. Sometime after the incident, Sebastian wakes Ciel up. Ciel tells him to accommodate the children he invited from Lord Barton's orphanage when they arrive the next day. Sebastian and Alice prepare many treats; one of them is a diligently sculptured chocolate model of an earl, and Ciel secretly steals its head. He takes it back with him to his study where he snacks on it and eventually falls asleep. Sebastian and Alice later scold him. Red Butler Arc It is the social season in London, and Ciel and Alice have been invited to countless events of different varieties. Ciel, Alice and Sebastian ride on a carriage to London and arrive at Phantomhive's London townhouse. They come in to find Lau, Angelina Dalles and her butler, Grell Sutcliff, looting their house for tea. Ciel grumbles to himself that these are the people he least wanted to see. Sebastian apologizes for not accommodating them earlier since he has no idea guests were coming, and Alice prepares them tea. Ciel then discusses the Jack the Ripper case. In order to get more information, they go see a London funeral director, The Undertaker. They arrive at a dilapidated shop where Undertaker is. Undertaker appears out of a coffin and informs them that the murdered prostitutes all had something in common. However, he asks for a compensation (which is a "first-rate laugh") before he plans to reveal that crucial details. After Sebastian amuses him successfully, Undertaker reveals that all victims had their wombs removed. The culprit's work indicates that it has to be someone experienced in the medical field. During the carriage ride home, they speculate that anyone with medical training could be the murderer, and that the womb and organs were most likely removed for use in a black magic ritual. Sebastian jumps out of the moving carriage to go compile a list of potential suspects as ordered by Ciel and Alice. They arrive back at Phantomhive's townhouse late because Grell traveled the wrong way. Sebastian has already returned home before them. He has made tea and finished all the preparations. The butler shows them a list of names that fits their descriptions, and they discover that the only person who suits their criteria is the Viscount of Druitt, Aleistor Chamber. Sebastian informs that on the 19th hour of today, the Viscount of Druitt will be hosting a party; therefore, tonight would be the most convenient time to go and investigate. Angelina uses her popularity to arrange invitations so they can all attend the party. Sebastian tells Ciel and Alice that they would not be attending using the name Phantomhive so they must use this chance properly. That evening, Angelina and Grell attend the party as themselves, Ciel as a girl (respectively 's niece from the countryside), Alice as Angelina's daughter, Sebastian as Ciel's and Alice's home tutor, and Lau as Angelina's lover. They enter the party in search for Aleistor. Ciel, Alice and Sebastian go through great lengths to evade Elizabeth so Ciel's nor Alice's identity will not be discovered, and in effect, tarnished. Soon after, Ciel and Alice encounter Aleistor and then latter leads them to a room behind the curtains. Ciel precariously enters only to notice an abnormal, sweet fragrance in the air. He begins to grow dizzy, and his vision of the Viscount grows dimmer. He realizes that he has to escape; however, he is knocked unconscious by the drug. however, Alice tried to hold her breath and smirked at Aleistor. However, she was knocked unconscious by a man. In a brief flashback, Sebastian is putting a corset on Ciel, who dramatically claims that his organs are coming out. Ciel and Alice then wake up to find themselves blindfolded and their limbs tied. They hear the Viscount's voice talking to a certain audience, announcing that they are the item they have been anticipating. He allows them to keep Ciel and Alice in a cage, "play with them" as much as they please, use them in a ceremony, or parts of them could be sold according to what the customer prefers. Ciel and Alice conclude that this is an underground auction, and Aleistor is responsible for the Jack the Ripper killings. A person removes their blindfolds, and the bid for Ciel and Alice begins. However, Sebastian comes to rescue them, and they manage to escape before the arrival of the police. The following morning, the newspaper states that there has been another murder by the Jack the Ripper last night. Ciel and Alice are dumbfounded since Aleistor Chamber didn't go anywhere last night. Ciel tells Sebastian to organize another list of suspects since Aleistor is obviously not Jack the Ripper. Alice cringes at the thought of how the Viscount touched her last night, Ciel motioning for her to sit on his lap so he comfort her about the situation. Later Angelina comes in while Ciel and Alice are working and offers to play a game of chess with him. Category:BlackButler Category:OC Category:Ciel Category:Sister Category:Mistress Category:Sebastian Category:Template Category:FanFiction Category:Cosplay Category:Maid Category:YukikoOtonashii